


The Boyfriend of Marmora

by Hayleythewriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, and maybe eventually they'll realize it!, fake dating au, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleythewriter/pseuds/Hayleythewriter
Summary: It was Lance, standing in front of Kolivan who was backed by a row of stoic Blade members. As soon as Keith stepped into the room, all eyes darted toward him.“There he is,” Lance grinned too widely, with terrified eyes. “My boyfriend, Keith Kogane.”Keith’s knife clattered to the floor.





	The Boyfriend of Marmora

**Author's Note:**

> breaking news: canon is canceled, my version of Voltron is in

Keith’s dream had always been to explore the universe. He wanted to know everything about their galaxy, and then some. He spent elementary school recesses reading books about comets, black holes, and rocket ships. He dressed up as Buzz Aldrin for Halloween three years in a row, and he spent the night of his high school prom alone on his couch binge-watching Ancient Aliens and occasionally taking notes. 

He wished he could go back in time, pat himself on the back, and let high-school Keith know that sometimes the real aliens were inside us all along. 

All his day dreams had been about space. The final frontier of a million possibilities was the perfect setting for his imagined adventures. He thought that he’d imagined every sort of scenario, and he thought that after Lions and Zarkon and Kaletenecker (oh my), there was nothing left in space to surprise him. 

Okay, reuniting with his long lost Galra rebel mother was a twist, but by now, he’d come to terms with it. It was fine. She was fine. 

But after that, nothing else could shake him. Impossible. He could never be caught off guard again. 

_hey, just told Kolivan we’re dating, go with it, explain everything later byeeeee_

Keith stared at the message lighting up his handheld communicator. He waited for Lance to send a follow up text, a LOL, a JK, a something. When nothing came, Keith stood up, let his communicator fall to his bed, and started to pace. Hackers. Space hackers had obviously infiltrated Voltron’s communications, and now they were trying to pull some sort of elaborate scheme on Keith that would probably result in stolen money or identity theft. 

In all his day dreams, he never even considered the possibility of outer space scammers. How could Ancient Aliens not have covered this? Conspiracy theorist hated being deceived, why would they not talk about space crime? 

But wait. Maybe it wasn’t hackers. Maybe Lance had sent the text, because he had a head injury, or he was pulling a prank, or this was some sort of meme that Keith once again didn’t understand. 

Maybe it was hackers, but the hacker in question was Pidge. This stupid, crazy text seemed like the sort of twisted humor she’d find funny. 

Keith’s communicator lit up with a new message. From Lance, allegedly. He snatched it off his bed and quickly swiped right. 

_control room now_

Control room now. Control room, as in Blade of Marmora control room, as in three hallways down from where Keith was currently standing. He tossed his communicator back on his bed. He expected to find either a laughing Pidge, an insane Lance, or a crew of space scammers with weapons drawn and a list of demands. He drew his knife, just in case. 

It was Lance, standing in front of Kolivan who was backed by a row of stoic Blade members. As soon as Keith stepped into the room, all eyes darted toward him. 

“There he is,” Lance grinned too widely, with terrified eyes. “My boyfriend, Keith Kogane.” 

Keith’s knife clattered to the floor. 

“Keith, does this paladin speak the truth?” Kolivan asked. 

He picked his knife back up, “Uh,” 

“Babe, I know we said we weren’t going to tell anyone,” Lance interjected, desperately, “but I can’t hide my burning love for you anymore. Tell your Galra buddies that we’re dating, so you need some family time, and that we’re very in lov—” 

“Let Keith speak, red one.” 

“I’ve told you, my name is Lance like a thousand times. Alternative options include hottie and badass.” 

“Keith, are you dating this one with a bad ass?” Kolivan asked. Lance folded his arms and looked away, grumbling about translations. 

When Kolivan spoke, he usually commanded all of Keith’s attention, but he couldn’t look away from Lance. Lance, who he hadn’t seen in person for months, who showed up out of the blue spouting more bullshit than ever before. Lance, who looked a little bit taller, with hair a little bit longer, but still very Lance. 

Keith decided to go with it. “Uh, yeah. Yes. Lance is dating me.” 

Oh my god, what was he saying. Lance’s face melted into pure relief, while every muscle in Keith’s body tensed. He felt like an idiot. Why was he standing here, in front of the Blade, in front of Lance, talking about dating? Not just dating— dating Lance. Maybe Keith was the one with the head injury. 

Kolivan nodded once, straight faced. “It is true. Very well. Failure to notify your superior officer of, _visitors”_ he glared in Lance’s direction, “is condemnable, and you are sentenced to a week of kitchen duties. Nevertheless, your Lance and I have spoken about your unique situation, and it will be acceptable for you to spend time with your Lance while also representing the Blade of Marmora at strategy meetings with Voltron and Lotor. I believe your Lance has already prepared a schedule.” 

“Three days a week,” said Lance. 

“Three days a week,” Kolivan agreed. “Effective immediately.” 

Keith glared at Lance. He was obviously apart of some stupid scheme, but he officially had enough of not being in on the joke. If you weren’t in on the joke, you were the punchline. Lance glanced from Keith to Kolivan, and then gave dazzling smile. 

“May my one true love and I go back his overnight bag?” he asked. 

Kolivan slightly narrowed his eyes, “Very well. Keith must report at his assigned station in three days. Failure to do so will result in his termination from the Blade of Marmora. The mission must take priority, and,” 

Kolivan stopped, because Lance was already dragging Keith away. A Blade member named Donat started to snicker, and Kolivan turned around with a reprimanding look. 

Donat stopped snickering, “Sorry, sir. It’s just— the young humans were, uh, funny.” 

Kolivan stared off in the distance, “Don’t get used to the red one. This love affair won’t last long. They never do.” 

“I can’t believe that worked!” Lance looked thrilled. Keith looked pissed. 

“What the hell is going on? Does everyone know you’re here? Is everyone alright? Where are—” 

“Everyone’s fine. They’re all back at the castle, and I didn’t tell them I was going to see you. I couldn’t. Just—you know what, let me explain from the beginning.” 

Keith huffed and reached for his communicator, “I’m calling Shiro—” 

“No!” Lance dove onto the bed, suddenly playing defense. “You can’t call Shiro, Shiro is why I’m here.” 

Keith paused. He stood straight, folded his arms, and glared down at Lance. Lance who just made him the laughing stock of the Blade, as if he wasn’t already the weakest chain in the link. He clenched his jaw. “Start explaining.” 

Lance looked up at Keith, “Something is wrong, but you’re the only person in the universe who I think might believe me. But Keith, dude, you gotta promise to listen. I know when I tell you, you’re going to start freaking out.” 

“Lance, you have five seconds before I go back and tell Kolivan—” 

“I had to tell him we were dating—he wouldn’t let me see you otherwise. Which, by the way, is more evidence for my theory that the Blade is actually a cult for broody alien—” 

“Why couldn’t you just send a message?!” 

Lance didn’t back down, “This conversation needs to be face to face. Keith, I know you have a pretty strong ‘stab first, think later’ impulse, and I know you’re going to freak out when I tell you that, uh, that something is wrong.” He took a deep breath, and blurted, “Do you remember when we found Shiro and he had long hair and everything?” 

“Yes.” Keith narrowed his eyes. 

“Well. I don’t think we found Shiro.” 

Keith made a sound too close to a scoff to be a laugh, “Well, he certainly looks like Shiro.” 

Lance looked Keith straight in the eye and said, “I think we found a Shiro clone. Sent by the Galra, to spy on Voltron.” 

Keith had always loved learning about conspiracy theories, cryptids, and the supernatural. He always believed in that sort of thing, because he knew how big and unknowable the universe was. He’d wanted to explore the universe, for science, sure, for excitement, yes, but mostly because he knew that the Truth Was Out There, and he wanted to be the one to find it. 

Now, a new conspiracy theory had arrived, hand delivered, and it wasn’t about a half moth half man living on the East Coast. It was about somebody he knew. It was about Shiro. His Shiro. 

Now, Keith didn’t just want to know the truth. He needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update very soon :)


End file.
